<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mondays by Liquoriceowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565520">Mondays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquoriceowl/pseuds/Liquoriceowl'>Liquoriceowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Florist AU, M/M, Tattoo Shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquoriceowl/pseuds/Liquoriceowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>me: I want to write zolaw<br/>friend: DO IT<br/>me: BUT WHAT<br/>friend: tattoo artist law and florist zoro!! </p>
<p>using meme format to explain my plot? yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mondays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm german so my punctuation marks aren't correct and I definitely have not proof read.. sorry for typos I guess.<br/>And yeah I had a two months apprenticeship at a florist which I tried to apply to this as much as possible but given it's been a year since then, I forgot quite a bit but enjoy my "knowledge".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Mondays suck..“ </p>
<p>That's what Zoro thought to himself as he was digging for the keys to the shop. Getting up early wasn't his thing. Most of his shifts were afternoon shifts from 12am to 7pm, but he had to cover for Usopp, which is why he was unlocking the shop in his stead at 7:23am, yawning. </p>
<p>Luffy had pulled him into the lake at their last meetup two days ago. Usopp had forgotten his bathing shorts and said he wouldn't join them swimming like that. Luffy said it wouldn't matter and caught him off guard. It wouldn't have been much of a problem if it wasn't for the wind and the fact that normal clothes dry slower. The sun didn't help him at all either since it was barely swimming weather, so he caught a cold. </p>
<p>But he's rather take Usopp's place than Sabo's. The blonde was responsible for supplying the shop with material, which is why he gets up at 5am each and every day to drive to the local market hall to buy cut flowers, leaves, and whatever he got his hands on. </p>
<p>Since Zoro was the first to arrive, he had to make coffee. It's the rules. Basically everyone in the store drank coffee, seemingly unable to run without it. That didn't stop him from drinking the first two cups before he heard the shop's van come up outside. </p>
<p>„Morning!“</p>
<p>Sabo greeted him through the driver's window as if it wasn't early as hell, his mood as golden as his hair. Zoro just hummed in response and trotted over to the back of the van to open the doors. The first thing that caught his eye were two buckets full of sunflowers. He was happy to grab them and ignore the baby's breath that smelled like perfumed bedsheets. It made his nose itch. </p>
<p>By now the last ones working the morning shift were arriving. </p>
<p>Robin was preparing multiple buckets of water, efficiently fast, as if she had more than two hands. Vivi didn't have to start for another 20 minutes, enjoying the croissant she had picked up from the bakery. And Kaku was preparing the orders that had to be ready for customers to pick up at 8. Many  offices order bouquets or floral arrangements over the weekend to have them ready Monday morning so Kaku was speeding through the last bouquet. Sabo was busy looking up addresses to coordinate his delivery route. </p>
<p>By the time Zoro had finished getting everything out of the van, Vivi was done eating. So they got onto cutting flowers along with Robin, who had already taken the sunflowers for herself. Zoro had piled the different kinds of roses onto his workspace. Dethorning wild roses was hell for your hands if you aren't experienced. Working as a florist in general means that your hands will be quite damaged throughout the first few months. The first thing you're getting taught as a florist is cutting flowers. It's important to do it right and it takes a lot of practice. Zoro had stopped flinching when thorns would get stuck in his hand long ago. He's been doing this for four year already, minus his time as an apprentice. </p>
<p>All the while, they had to serve customers. It was all routine. </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>By 11am they had finished most of their daily tasks and Zoro was sweeping the piles of useless green away for the third time this morning. In an hour he could have lunch and at 3pm he would leave and go to the gym as usually after work.<br/>
He intermitted as he heard the doorbell, alerting him of a new customer. The others were busy so he took care of it. </p>
<p>„Morning, how can I help you?“  </p>
<p>The usual words seemed to startle the man that had just come in. He was about three inches taller than Zoro, tan, and more tired looking than any person Zoro had ever seen. He scratched the neatly trimmed goatee covering his chin as his grey eyes turned away from the flowers to look at Zoro. Staring directly into them was like walking through thick mist. </p>
<p>„Uh, hi. I'm not here to actually buy anything. I was wondering if you would let me use your flowers as a reference.“ </p>
<p>Zoro's didn't really know how to respond. </p>
<p>„Reference?“</p>
<p>„Yeah. I'm a tattoo artist and my customer requested me to work out ideas for a sleeve tatt' consisting of flowers. I don't like using online images as reference and figured I might as well go somewhere with a bunch of flowers and plants.“ </p>
<p>Now that he said, Zoro noticed the tattoos on his hands and the one on his arm peaking out of the sleeve of his hoodie. That was the first time someone has ever requested something like this. </p>
<p>„So you just wanna make photos of them or what?“ </p>
<p>The guy resisted his urge to roll his eyes as he pulled a sketchbook from his bag. </p>
<p>„Nah, I want to draw them. As long as it doesn't obstruct any of your work.“ </p>
<p>Zoro seemed to have stopped working, so Vivi shoved him aside to answer for him. He was about to complain but remembered quickly that he wasn't supposed to do that in front of customers. </p>
<p>„Sure, there's no problem with it. You can choose some flowers and put them into a bucket in the backroom. That way, you won't have be in the way of other customers and can sit while drawing.“ </p>
<p>The stranger followed Vivi into the back room by the kitchen, leaving Zoro behind, his gaze scanning the stranger from head to bottom before the door bell brought his attention back. </p>
<p>Zoro wasn't able to concentrate any bit during the next hour. Everytime he passed the doorway to where the guy was sitting, he would stop for a few seconds and watch him before continueing. He was distracting in every way without doing it on purpose. </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>By the start of his lunchtime, Zoro had decided that the guy was pretty hot. The florist was sitting in the kitchen, a few metres away from the tattoo artist. He kept noticing more attributes of the other that he took a liking to. From the golden creoles decorating his ears to the black lines on his forearms after he had rolled up his sleeves. Zoro was trying to look casual as possible about it but there was honestly nothing casual about staring at someone while devouring a sandwich. </p>
<p>Just then, the stranger threw his head back and sighed, exposing his neck in a way that made Zoros jaw drop. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice him returning his staring until he spoke up.<br/>
„Am I bothering you?“ </p>
<p>Bothering yes, in a way.</p>
<p>„No, I was just wondering about your sketch or whatever.“</p>
<p>The other smirked and got up to walk over, dumping the sketchbook on the table in front of him. Before actually paying attention to the sketchbook, Zoro took a closer look at the other's hands while he had the chance. „Death“ was written onto the knuckles of both of his hands and his nails were painted black. Talk about edgy. </p>
<p>„Look through it. It's all just sketches for work. I'm not done yet though.“ </p>
<p>Zoro turned the first few pages and saw sketches for all kinds. Fancy fonts for personalized texts, animals, and even anime related designs. He recognized the dragon balls and some mashup of sailor moon items. He was no artist, but he could see that the guy had some skills. His assumption was proven upon seeing the sketches he had made earlier. Zoro could depict every flower he had drawn without seeing the actual flowers. It was impressive. What he assumed to be the design for the actual tattoo, as it was the last filled page, looked like it might be an actual flower arrangement. He had mentioned that it was for a sleeve tattoo, so it was stretched, but the way he had placed the different flowers and greens just made sense in a florist's point of view. </p>
<p>„Hey, can I have some coffee? I haven't had much sleep and not moving for so long makes me tired.“ </p>
<p>„Yeah, sure.“</p>
<p>Zoro was still inspecting the sketch as he heard a cup being filled up. </p>
<p>„You're spending an awful lot of time staring. Both at me and the drawing.“ </p>
<p>Zoro's head snapped towards the other, who was currently leaning against the kitchen counter with the cup raised to his lips. It wasn't surprising to see that he had taken the cup with the skull on it. </p>
<p>„Both has its qualities.“ </p>
<p>He raised his eyebrow. </p>
<p>„How so?“ </p>
<p>Zoro leaned back and crossed his arms, disregarding how the other reacted to his blunt flirting. </p>
<p>„Well, you see... When you make an arrangement or a bouquet, you choose a center first, often a rose. After supporting it with leaves or anything green, you surround it with smaller flowers, all the while filling the spaces inbetween to keep them from looking squished together. It's like.. uh.. an art school? You'll have lots of normal looking people but there's also be those with colorful hair or fashion that stick out from the crowd but also don't overshadow the rest... dunno if that makes sense.“ </p>
<p>The other let out a short laugh that only made him more attractive. </p>
<p>„Nope, not really.“<br/>
„Hm... let's just say it so, everything is in the right place.“ </p>
<p>He downed his coffee before taking the spot behind Zoro, leaning over his shoulder. Zoro would be offended about their height difference if it wasn't for a hot dude in his proximity. He kept side eyeing him as he looked over his sketch to confirm what Zoro had been saying. </p>
<p>„Yeah, seems so. I'm honored to hear that from a professional.“ </p>
<p>He made the word professional sound both sarcastic and honest. </p>
<p>„What's your name by the way?“</p>
<p>„Trafalgar Law. Yours?“ </p>
<p>„Roronoa Zoro.“ </p>
<p>„So.. Zoro. Would you like to tell me about my qualities, now that you eloborated the qualities of my sketch.“ </p>
<p>As he was saying this, a tattooed hand found its way onto Zoro's shoulder. Law had him caged and he didn't know where to put his attention. The handsome face or the tips of his fingers that were kneading the fabric where the lay. Law was smirking and Zoro sure as hell wasn't having it. He got up in a rush, urging Law between himself and the counter. </p>
<p>„Why don't you show me?“ </p>
<p>„Oh, here? Isn't that a bit of a risk?“ </p>
<p>Zoro realised what he had suggested and Law's smirk only grew wider at seeing Zoro's emberassed expression. </p>
<p>„Fuck, no. I mean.. ugh! Just continue your damn work. I'll have to get back to mine anyway.“ </p>
<p>„Sure thing, buttercup.“ </p>
<p>„Don't call me that or I'm letting you pay for drawing our flowers.“ </p>
<p>Zoro's head was fuming out of multiple reasons as he went back to his spot in the store, deciding to work on bouquets they could display for customers that didn't have time to wait for a freshly made one. Robin stopped in her tracks and watched him for a bit as he more or less aggressively pulled flowers from the buckets to use them. She decided not to ask for now.</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>It took about another hour for Law to show his face again. Zoro was just about to finish the third bouquet when the taller one decided to come up behind him silently, causing Zoro to almost drop the whole thing as he spoke up. </p>
<p>„Would you mind telling me what those are?“</p>
<p>Zoro's sudden anger from getting jumpscared disappeared at the question. </p>
<p>„Those?“ </p>
<p>„Yeah. The flowers. What are their names?“ </p>
<p>„uh..“ </p>
<p>Zoro looked at the yellow toned bouquet in his hands, back at the other and back again to the bouquet, starting to point on the different things, starting from the center. </p>
<p>„Well, that's a yellow rose obviously. Sunflowers, celosia, marguerites, solidago, some green stuff and.... what was it's name again.. lisianthus.“ </p>
<p>While Zoro was going through the names, Law had gotten closer again, not really paying attention to what Zoro was saying but more to his face. </p>
<p>„You know a lot. Do you like how it came out?“ </p>
<p>„Well, yeah. If I didn't like it, I'd just redo it.“ </p>
<p>„I'll buy it.“ </p>
<p>„Huh?“ </p>
<p>„I said I'll buy it. I distracted you the last three hours or so. I thought I should make it up to you. It would look great in my studio. And I have to leave now anyway because I'm supposed to tattoo this guy at 2pm.“ </p>
<p>Zoro was clueless right now. It was his job to sell flowers, but it somehow seemed odd selling them to Law right now. How could anyone be this irritating and hot at the same time. </p>
<p>„Fine, but I still have to finish it. Give me two minutes.“ </p>
<p>Law hummed in response as Zoro got back to work, rounding the bouquet up with salal leaves. The tattoo artist couldn't help but notice how defined Zoro was and took his turn staring at the other, from his arms to his ass. Vivi and Robin seemed to have noticed and started laughing quietly as they passed Zoro, confusing him just the more as he was unaware of Law checking him out. </p>
<p>„That's gonna be ...$18.“ </p>
<p>„I'll pay by card.“ </p>
<p>Law immediately handed him his card and Zoro happened to notice he had given him two cards. One for paying and one for his studio. </p>
<p>„What am I supposed to do with this one? Get tattooed by you?“ </p>
<p>„This way I could have my hands all over you, so why not. Just call me.“ </p>
<p>Zoro was blushing and Vivi couldn't hold herself anymore, bursting into laughter. He had no words for either of them as he handed Law his bank card, the latter using the chance to touch Zoro's hands in the act.</p>
<p>„Think about it.“ </p>
<p>He had so many things he wanted to say  to him, but he lost his chance as a new customer entered the store, simultaneously with Law leaving, so he held back and wished him a good day. </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>„Wait, isn't this the bouquet that tattoo guy bought?“ </p>
<p>Zoro couldn't believe it. Has Law left it on purpose so he had to go after him especially after he had given him his card with the address? </p>
<p>He was going to beat him up. Or fuck him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>